En un Spleen
by Hikari Shiroki
Summary: NezumiShion. Oneshot. Shion y Nezumi concluyen que vivir dentro de un poema es algo terrible.


**Fandom: **Number 6.

**Calificación:** mayores de 14 años.

**Género:** yaoi, drama.

**Declaración:** el concepto y la idea original de Number 6 pertenecen a Atsuko Asano. El poema _Spleen_ pertenece a Charles Baudelaire.

**Advertencias:** casi todo está a salvo de curiosos sanos de corazón justo hasta el final. Así que omitan los últimos seis párrafos aquellos de corazón sensible.

* * *

><p><strong>En un <strong>_**Spleen**_

_**.  
><strong>_

La puerta abierta le trajo el olor de la tierra mojada, el musgo creciendo en la entrada del pasaje subterráneo y una brisa helada que corrió a través de su cuerpo tibio y lo hizo instintivamente adentrarse en el interior de su abrigada frazada.

Unos segundos después todo quedó en silencio una vez más y Nezumi asomó la cabeza de entre sus cobijas. El sofá a su lado estaba vacío, las mantas que había usado Shion la noche anterior estaban dobladas sobre él y la luz de la lámpara permanecía apagada.

El cuarto que compartían estaba siempre a oscuras gracias a encontrarse bajo tierra y solo contar con un ducto de ventilación en uno de los extremos de la habitación, del cual se colaba una insuficiente luz la mayor parte del día. Así es que estando dentro tenían que alumbrarse con una lámpara de aceite. Nezumi recordaba que Shion la había puesto frente a su cama la noche anterior, justo en la cabecera del sofá que este otro joven utilizaba para dormir al terminar el día. Le había dicho con su alegría natural que ambos podían leer de esa manera y Nezumi estuvo contento con la idea; todavía tenía que terminar de aprenderse dos poemas de Baudelaire antes de poder dar por terminada Las flores del mal y comenzar a leer Los paraísos artificiales.

La decisión de comenzar a leer todas las obras de aquel poeta había venido después de leer un ensayo en una revista reciclada, que había cogido su interés una tarde en que se encontraba solo en casa y Shion aún no terminaba su trabajo de bañar perros con Inukashi. Se imaginaba que si no podía drogarse como era debido en la vida real —la maldita droga era ahora un privilegio de ricos y poderosos, y los días en que su fabricación para las masas eran un negocio viable habían quedado décadas atrás—, al menos podría leer de las experiencias del poeta para saber qué era de lo que se estaba perdiendo.

Por tanto, esa mañana al despertar no era de extrañar que se hubiera puesto a ojear las últimas líneas que todavía recordaba haber leído. Estuvo un tiempo tratando de ahogar las voces en su cabeza sin éxito hasta que lanzó un gemido airado y se volvió a hundir en la cama; el libro todavía abierto en la página en que se había quedado, pero sin ser capaz de distinguir las palabras frente a sus ojos. Partes de la conversación de la noche anterior comenzaron a llegar a su mente sigilosamente y atropellando sus ideas más inmediatas con una fuerza imponente y su habitual terquedad. Era una tontería seguirse torturando con aquello, pero no había estado haciendo otra cosa desde que se acostara la noche anterior; además tenía miles de cosas que hacer, se repitió a sí mismo tratando de convencer a su agobiada mente de darle un respiro.

Cosas más importantes como aparecerse por el teatro en algún momento de ese día, su director no le había visto la cara en dos días y la puesta en escena para la que siempre llegaba tarde a ensayar era al día siguiente; tenía un papel insignificante en esta ocasión, pero al menos no era el de una mujer e incluso había descubierto uno de los diálogos más geniales que había tenido ocasión de leer alguna vez para un personaje tan pequeño; no cabía duda de que Shakespeare siempre salía con inesperadas sorpresas para él y en su interacción teatral este lo retaba a interpretarse mejor cada vez.

Luego un retumbo y la pequeña y lejana voz de Shion, hablando casi a su oído, repitiendo una pregunta que le había parecido inoportuna en el momento en que se la hizo. ¿Cómo empezar una conversación como aquella de esa forma? Solo a un tipo como Shion se le ocurriría. Nezumi se mordió los labios y volvió a empujar aquella conocida y añorada voz a lo más recóndito de su mente.

También tenía que buscar la forma de que Inukashi le hiciera el trabajo de investigación en el Centro correccional sin que hiciera preguntas inoportunas o se enterara de sus verdaderas intenciones y sin que Shion se terminara enterando tampoco. Ambos asuntos de tal importancia que no le habían dejado el tiempo de pensar todavía en el teatro, el dinero que se acababa y el invierno que entraba en lo más crudo de su faceta. Buscar la forma de que Shion no descubriera nada, mantener las cosas como estaban… al menos hasta que acabara el invierno.

Pero su problema más inmediato era desaparecer todo ese largo día para evitar tener que volver a tocar un tema como el de la noche anterior con Shion; podría decirse que esa era su prioridad número uno en ese momento, si había alguna.

_Cuando el cielo bajo y grávido pesa como una losa_

_sobre el gimiente espíritu presa de largos tedios,_

_y el horizonte abarcando todo el círculo_

_nos depara un día negro más triste que las noches;_

—Nezumi, ¿alguna vez pensaste en tener una familia? —le había dicho esa noche.

Todo ese día, en particular, Shion había estado callado. Más callado de lo habitual en él y, por lo tanto, resaltando en su silencio como si le estuviera inundando las orejas con sus miles de preguntas como era más habitual. Cuando Nezumi volvía su rostro intrigado hacia él, lo podía encontrar leyendo un libro pesado y viejo en sus costados, que su anterior lector había olvidado de qué trataba ya, o mirando hacia el infinito, envuelto en sus propios pensamientos; los que, por su rostro, no debían ser los más agradables.

El otro joven se imaginaba que después de tanta meditación, su compañero de vivienda terminaría por soltarle lo que tenía en la cabeza en algún momento, sus expresiones lingüísticas atrofiadas tratando de llevarlo hacia un punto que Nezumi no entendería, o de hacerlo, se rehusaría a comprender.

Era un camino tantas veces transitado por ambos que estaba casi seguro de cómo terminarían las cosas, así como se imaginaba que Shion lo presumía también. Pero para la llegada de esa noche, ya metidos en sus cobijas y terminando cada uno sus lecturas del día, Nezumi realmente no se esperaba una pregunta como la que le llegó a través del silbido del viento afuera y el silencio rodeándolos en la abrigada habitación.

—No especialmente —le respondió al cabo, volviendo a leer el último verso que acababa de recolectar en su mente para aprisionarlo en ella y tratando de no pensar demasiado en lo que significaba una pregunta como aquella en ese momento—. En realidad no pienso en nada que no tenga más de veinticuatro horas de lejanía con mi tiempo actual.

Shion guardó silencio una vez más y cuando Nezumi le volvió a lanzar una mirada de reojo lo volvió a encontrar sumido en sus reflexiones, las piernas flexionadas con sus rodillas casi tocando su pecho y su cabeza apoyada sobre ellas, el libro abierto y olvidado entre sus delgados dedos. Se imaginó que volvería al ataque eventualmente con su interrogación y que entonces se enteraría de lo que traía en mente realmente, pero mientras tanto volvió a repasar su propio libro.

_Cuando la tierra se ha convertido en un húmedo calabozo,_

_donde la Esperanza, como un murciélago,_

_se va dando golpes contra las paredes con sus tímidas alas_

_y chocando la cabeza con los techos podridos;_

La siguiente interrupción de Shion llegó al terminar de leer este último párrafo, Nezumi todavía estaba batallando para que el primer verso se quedara en su memoria, así que se tardó todavía un poco más en asimilar lo que había dicho el otro joven.

—Creo que estoy listo para tener una familia.

Shion miraba al otro muchacho con acentuada fijeza y tratando de prepararse para analizar sus siguientes reacciones o su consecuente respuesta; la poca o nula reacción ante sus palabras lo dejaron abatido, y cuando finalmente tuvo sus ojos sobre los suyos un pequeño temblor comenzó a deslizarse sobre su espalda y a recorrerla con celeridad.

Nezumi no le respondió en esa ocasión, seguro de adónde se dirigía esa conversación con esa última frase y sin grandes ganas de seguirle el juego, solo le lanzó una de sus sonrisas condescendientes habituales y prontamente volvió su espalda a la luz y a él, anunciando que era hora de dormir y que apagara la luz si no iba a seguir leyendo. Shion se había puesto de pie como consecuencia y anduvo hasta llegar a un extremo de la cama de Nezumi, una pared invisible impidiéndole acercarse más y tocar uno de sus hombros, su cabello suelto sobre la almohada o su espalda, que debía estar tan cálida como la recordaba de cuando tenían diez años.

Era mucho lo que debía estar pidiendo del otro hombre, un ser no acostumbrado a dar nada a otros o permitir a alguien acercársele demasiado, declarando algo tan corto y tan significativo. Una familia podían ser dos personas lo mismo que un millón, Nezumi no había tenido una desde que era demasiado pequeño como para entender lo que tenía, y ahora era demasiado adulto como para añorarla, o siquiera pensar que necesitaba una. En su interior, Shion siempre había temido que compartir unas horas en su compañía era lo máximo a lo que podría aspirar de ahí en adelante y le aterraba la idea de confirmarlo.

Quería tanto más que no podía soportar la idea de no albergar tontas esperanzas sobre su futuro. Nezumi ni siquiera pensaba en él, o al menos no admitía un futuro con Shion como algo probable. Estaban viviendo un tiempo prestado y eso lo enloquecía, lo preocupaba y lo hacía suspirar a deshoras, como en aquel momento, sin la posibilidad de hallar consuelo en ningún lado.

—Shion —llamó Nezumi desde la cama como una reprimenda, sin moverse, sin darle la cara una vez más.

Sus labios se acercaron un poco más de lo adecuado a la llama de la lámpara cuando sopló para apagarla. La habitación quedó en tinieblas y Shion se metió entre sus propias frazadas, tratando de convencerse que el día siguiente sería uno mejor.

_Cuando la lluvia esparciendo sus inmensos regueros_

_imita los barrotes de una vasta prisión_

_y un pueblo mudo de infames arañas_

_viene a tender sus trampas en el fondo de nuestros cerebros,_

La luz de la lámpara era poca pero la claridad de la primera luz de la mañana lo ayudaba a hacerse una leve idea de lo que iba leyendo nuevamente. Las mantas puestas sobre sus hombros le daban el calor suficiente para terminar de despertar y comenzar a preguntarse cosas mundanas otra vez; como la hora que era o hacia dónde había salido Shion tan temprano.

Volvió a repasar las líneas una vez más cuando se dio cuenta que no les había prestado la debida atención y que seguramente no recordaría una sola cuando quisiera repetirse el poema en una siguiente ocasión.

Los poemas eran para la mayoría de personas una fuente de admiración y aclamación hacia el ingenio del poeta que los había compuesto, quizá nunca entendieran lo que significaban en realidad, quizá cada quien apreciara su construcción de distinta forma y los catalogaran según esta apreciación arbitraria como buenos o malos, pero para Nezumi un poema aprendido siempre sería un compañero con quien conversar. Ya solo un poema en su cabeza para dialogar con él toda la eternidad hubiera sido suficiente para hacerlo sobrellevar la soledad habitual en la que se había sumido durante toda su vida, pero él había coleccionado más de cien en su memoria. Shion había pensado al enterarse, como el resto, que era algo admirable, pero Nezumi no podía atreverse a desengañarlo sobre ello todavía. Decirle que solo quería llenar esas horas en silencio cuando estaba solo con diálogos que respondían a sus propias inquietudes, reían con sus bromas y lo acompañaban en su empecinada soledad era algo que ni siquiera él se admitía por completo a sí mismo.

La puerta de la atestada habitación se abrió en ese momento. Shion apareció cargando una lámpara con una luz mucho más fuerte que la que tenía Nezumi en frente, el rostro pálido y las mejillas sonrojadas, lanzando pequeños cúmulos de aire blanco con cada bocanada de aire que exhalaba.

—Nevó toda la noche —le informó volviendo a meterse dentro de la habitación caliente y cerrando la puerta tras él, sin olvidarse de poner el seguro como le había estado recordando siempre Nezumi en las primeras semanas de su convivencia—, todo el patio está cubierto y todavía están cayendo unos copos muy finos.

—Bienvenida navidad —exclamó Nezumi sarcásticamente mientras veía cómo Shion dejaba su lámpara sobre la mesa frente a su sillón y tomaba una de las mantas dobladas que había dejado ahí temprano para pasársela sobre sus hombros—. ¿Estás bien? No has parado de temblar.

—Creo que hacía demasiado frío para tomar un baño… —le insinuó el otro muchacho mientras se hundía mucho más adentro de su sillón. Sus manos se habían puesto azules en el exterior y solo ahora se atrevía a frotarlas unas contra otras para tratar de calentarlas otra vez.

Nezumi quería gritarle que estaba loco por salir a darse un baño bajo esa temperatura, pero decidió, después de darle una larga ojeada contemplativa, que lo más importante en ese momento era atender al pobre orate antes que muriera congelado o pescara una neumonía que lo dejara en cama por las siguientes semanas.

—Eres un idiota —le dijo mientras le extendía la mano y abría sus propias cobijas para recibirlo.

Shion no lo pensó más que por un segundo antes de aceptar su mano e introducir todo su cuerpo entre los brazos abrigados de Nezumi. El cuerpo caliente de su compañero tembló un poco al recibirlo y un siseo que fue ahogado inmediatamente se pudo escuchar saliendo de sus labios.

—Tendremos que pensar en otra forma para asearnos —le informó con una sonrisa el joven con cabello blanco, ya a gusto desde el pecho de Nezumi—, al menos mientras dure el invierno.

—Tu cabello está congelado —le dijo en cambio el interpelado, mientras pasaba ambos manos sobre su cabellera y la revolvía de un lado al otro—, ¿no te lo secaste antes de salir de la ducha?

—Lo hice, pero no mucho —admitió Shion volviendo a hundir su cabeza sobre el pecho de Nezumi—, me moría de frío y quería regresar cuanto antes.

—Idiota —volvió a exclamar Nezumi antes de dejar en paz su cabello y pasar ambas manos sobre el cuerpo frío de su compañero, frotando sus hombros y cintura de forma algo torpe mientras trataba de hacerlo entrar en calor—, la próxima vez que estés pensando en morir congelado no olvides quién es el que pasa por tantos apuros para volverte a calentar.

Shion dejó de moverse al escuchar esto último, seguramente Nezumi no había tenido la intención de hacer una declaración como aquella, especialmente no después de la conclusión tan brusca de la conversación de la noche anterior, pero había sido algo tan natural escucharla como le parecía que había sido natural para Nezumi decirla. ¿Por qué sería que el otro hombre era tan torpe que no podía darse cuenta de todas las esperanzas que se formaban en su interior al escucharlo hablar de forma tan descuidada?

—"La próxima vez…" —dijo más para sí mismo que para su estoico salvador. Tenía claro que sacarle en cara el hablar de un futuro en el que Nezumi lo volvería a calentar cuando Shion casi estuviera congelado era hacer planes a más de un día de distancia, y solo lo haría rehuirlo, como siempre, así que optó por desviar la conversación a algo más inmediato y tratar de hacer sobrevivir su refugio contra el frío dentro de los brazos del otro hombre lo más que pudiera— ¿Qué estás leyendo?

Nezumi todavía tenía el libro abierto en la página que contenía el poema que estaba estudiando. Uno de sus dedos separando dicha hoja mientras los otros lo cogían de los extremos. Al ser interpelado por él, lo levantó una vez más ante la vista de ambos y lo abrió con delicadeza.

—Las flores del mal —le respondió cambiando de humor y volviendo enseguida a preguntar—, ¿sabes de quién es?

—Baudelaire —le respondió Shion en el acto. Había estado leyendo libro tras libro desde que llegara a vivir con Nezumi; en cierta parte por vergüenza al haber sido su punto de burla en cuanto se dio cuenta que era tan ignorante sobre la literatura como un niño de primaria, y por otra parte por curiosidad. Nezumi guardaba una enorme fila laberíntica de libros tras libros en su pequeño cuarto. Shion había perdido la cuenta de todas las horas que había pasado sumergido entre sus páginas cuando estaba de vuelta de su trabajo y esperaba por Nezumi en aquella habitación que se había convertido en su nuevo hogar desde hacía unos meses.

—Es bueno saber que no solo te pasas haya atrás desempolvando libros —le dijo Nezumi con un dejo de risa en sus palabras. Shion volvió a mirarlo a sus ojos y una vez más se sintió sobrecogido por un temblor recorriendo su espalda al notar la expresividad que de pronto se habían apoderado de aquellos ojos oscuros— "Unas campanas comienzan de pronto a tocar furiosamente…" —recitó Nezumi adoptando una voz modulada para susurrar y levantar el tono al final del verso.

—"… y lanzan al cielo un aullido espantoso".

Su pecho comenzó a moverse con mayor rapidez y las manos de Shion se aferraron a los pliegues de su camisa como para mantenerlo en su lugar, como para no permitir que Nezumi lo alejara de su calor.

—"… como los espíritus errantes y sin patria".

El declamador volvió a calmar su respiración, pero sus latidos fuertes y rápidos todavía llegaban muy audiblemente al oído de Shion, con la cabeza depositada tan cerca a su corazón.

—"… que se ponen a gemir con porfía."

Finalmente el silencio se asentaba nuevamente entre ellos, Nezumi todavía murmuraba con los labios cerrados, sus ojos nuevamente clavados en el libro ante ellos y olvidando un poco al joven vulnerable y extraño entre sus brazos.

El frío había ido desapareciendo paulatinamente mientras Nezumi seguía leyendo, pero ahora había sido reemplazado por un temor desconocido, que se alojaba en el interior del cerebro de Shion como una lenta y certera araña tejiendo su telaraña e inundando sus pensamientos con tétricos presagios.

—¿No crees que vivir en una poesía sería algo terrible? —le preguntó Shion después de pensar largo en aquella posibilidad, sus brazos fuertemente aprisionados sobre el dorso de Nezumi y su rostro vuelto al libro, terminando de releer todos los versos del poema.

—Lo creo —le respondió Nezumi sin mayor contemplación y tornando sus ojos hacia el cabello blanco de Shion, ya que no podía verlo a los ojos en esa posición—, pero ¿por qué lo crees tú?

—No lo sé —Shion se encogió de hombros y apartó un poco el cabello que caía sobre su frente, mientras daba una mirada en derredor. La habitación oscura en sus extremos ocultaba formas extrañas entre las sombras, tal vez acechándolos; percibió los brazos de Nezumi todavía rodeándolo y sus propias manos aprisionándolo en aquel lugar; el mundo parecía estar en un sitio por demás conocido para él en ese momento y se supo repentinamente a salvo—. Tal vez porque nos encontraríamos en un lugar lleno de sentimientos —susurró casi con temor de ser escuchado, pero demasiado convencido de que su interlocutor no perdería una palabra de lo que decía— y al que muy pocas personas serían capaces de llegar, y muy pronto estaríamos deseando que apareciera alguien más que pudiera entendernos, pero estaríamos tan apartados del resto que cumplir ese simple deseo se mantendría por siempre como una ilusión.

Estaba hablando de lo que entendía en un poema, se dijo Shion para convencerse a sí mismo también, tratando de darle a sus palabras la suficiente lejanía de sus sentimientos interiores como para no hacer sentir a Nezumi incómodo.

Hacer sentir a alguien incómodo por la mera declaración del afecto hacia esa persona era algo tan nuevo todavía para Shion, como el tener que andarse con cuidado con sus palabras para evitar que esa misma persona lo repeliera. No soy yo, se repetía con frecuencia en su mente, pero cada vez se convencía más y más de lo contrario.

—Recuerdo haber leído sobre un poeta que vivió de esa forma —comenzó a narrarle Nezumi después de terminar de contemplar su respuesta, el libro finalmente se cerró en aquella página leída tantas veces y Shion sintió con mayor claridad los brazos depositados a su alrededor—; su poesía era su vida día a día, sus desgracias, sus inquietudes y sus ideales. Jamás vivió bien o fue feliz, tuvo una esposa pero nunca supo lo que era estar acompañado. Finalmente murió y nos dejó una enorme colección de versos que pueden o no significar gran cosa para el lector, pero de los que siempre se saca en claro que tuvieron a alguien viviendo dentro de ellos.

Shion no pudo evitar un estremecimiento que lo hizo temblar al reflexionar sobre las palabras de Nezumi, el otro joven lo notó y sus brazos volvieron a apretarlo con más fuerza sobre su pecho, quizá con un poco más de fuerza que la adecuada, pero ninguno de los dos comentó al respecto.

—Pobre de su esposa —exclamó de pronto Shion sin moverse todavía y evitando la mirada curiosa de Nezumi que podía sentir sobre su cabeza—. Amar a alguien sin que esta persona pueda sentirse acompañado del todo cuando está contigo… debe ser la forma más cruel de amar a alguien.

Nezumi guardó silencio por tanto tiempo que Shion levantó finalmente la mirada. Pensaba darle una ojeada, pero en cuanto notó los ojos de Nezumi clavados en él no pudo apartar los ojos ni pensar en algo más que decir para evitar una conversación que sabría que se volvería dolorosa en algún momento.

—Nunca tuvo amantes y sus últimas palabras fueron el nombre de su esposa —le aseguró una vez que tuvo la atención de Shion puesta sobre él, casi le sonaba a una excusa a sus propios oídos, pero no entendía por qué se la estaba dando—, no podría decirse que no la quiso.

—No podría, no —repitió Shion y sintió un escozor comenzando a hacerle cerrar los ojos, pero luchó por mantenerlos abiertos de todas formas—. No niego su amor, solo reniego de la forma en que fue dado —le dijo notando que Nezumi no había quedado satisfecho con esta respuesta—. Dar cariño de a pedazos, siempre esperando más sin saber si es todo producto de nuestra imaginación o si en verdad está ahí. Permanecer tercamente con esa persona solamente esperando estas pequeñas porciones que no pueden nunca satisfacer… —los ojos de Shion volvieron a cerrarse y esta vez decidió que lo mejor sería dejarlos así, apretarse contra el cuerpo cubriéndolo y tratar de robarle un poco más de tiempo a esa cercanía y calor que sabía que no durarían mucho más— Aprender a vivir con ello, reconciliarse con la idea de que es suficiente, que es lo único que obtendrás en la vida que te ha tocado vivir con esa persona.

—No tiene por qué ser así… —comenzó a decir Nezumi tratando de apartar a Shion y enfrentarlo cara a cara sin éxito. Los brazos del otro hombre aferrándose con más fuerza a él.

—Tiene que serlo. Porque jamás se puede abandonar eso que se ama con tanta fuerza —le reclamó Shion sin abrir los ojos, encerrándose en ese refugio que había armado entre sus brazos como si fuera a ser la última vez que pudiera estar con él de esa forma—. Abandonar un amor así no es una opción. ¡Tiene que ser suficiente!

Pensar tanto en otra persona que el simple hecho de estar a su lado, sin estar seguro nunca de si sus sentimientos serían correspondidos o no, era algo con lo que se conformarían pocas personas. Pero Shion era una de ellas y Nezumi no podía soportar la idea de que alguien le hiciera algo semejante a un ser como él. ¿De qué había estado temeroso por tanto tiempo? Se preguntaba con aprensión ahora y recordaba que quien le había hecho aprender a creer en las personas una vez más había sido el mismo ser que tenía apabullado por sus pesares entre sus brazos.

No había sido capaz de darle el consuelo que necesitaba anteriormente, pero cómo deseaba poder hacerlo en ese momento. Sin vacilar por precauciones o conflictos propios, tan solo actuar.

—Yo lo creo también, ¿recuerdas? —su tono era apenas un poco más calmado que el que Shion había estado usando hasta ese momento, por lo que este contuvo el aliento hasta escuchar sus próximas palabras— Una vida dentro de la poesía es terrible, como tú dijiste. No es una opción de vida que yo tomaría —tal emoción en su voz lo reconfortó en cierta grado, pero no pudo lograr que el miedo que se había abrigado en su interior se disipara, temía incluso abrir los ojos ahora.

—Nezumi —exclamó al percatarse que la voz de este había llegado de algún lugar próximo a su oído, pero como no escuchó respuesta finalmente se aventuró a abrir los ojos que encontró de pronto mirando de lleno sus ojos oscuros, su mano sobre su quijada guiándolo y su respiración tan cerca a la suya que casi secaba sus lágrimas, finalmente desbordándose libres por sus mejillas.

—Ese poeta jamás tuvo a alguien que le abriera una ventana para dejarlo entrar cuando estaba a punto de morir —le susurró antes de depositar uno de sus pacíficos besos sobre sus labios.

Shion sintió que algo muy cálido se posaba en su interior, reemplazando el frío de la nieve cayendo en el exterior, sus propios miedos y preocupaciones, y brindándole algo muy parecido a la esperanza.

—Shion —volvió a murmurar mientras se apartaba después de un momento y volvía a contemplar la extraordinaria faz del joven casi inmóvil en sus brazos. Allí, sentados sobre la cama y con la luz de la mañana comenzando a desbordarse hacia adentro, le pareció que se encontraban a salvo, casi de todo. Que se podían prometer cualquier cosa y mantenerla de ahí en adelante.

—Tengo frío —le dijo de pronto, enterrándose otra vez en su pecho y frotando un poco su cabeza contra su corazón, aunque su cuerpo estaba cálido y había dejado de temblar hacía un buen tiempo—, he estado mucho tiempo bajo la nieve —tanto tiempo incierto vagando a su alrededor.

Nezumi se inclinó sobre su cuerpo y puso ambas manos sobre sus hombros, guiándolo hasta que su espalda se posó sobre la cama, para seguidamente descubrir un poco sus cobijas y acomodarlos a ambos bajo ellas. El cuerpo de Shion era mantenido fijo en ese lugar con su propio peso y sus labios repartían besos más apasionados y certeros que el anterior en sus labios y en el interior de su boca, mientras sus manos seguían acariciando y abrazando el cuerpo bajo él. Al escuchar el primer gemido se apartó un poco antes de dedicarle la mejor de sus sonrisas y observar el rostro encarnado y cálido que tenía ahora gracias a las caricias que le había estado administrando.

—¿Mejor?

Shion apartó la mirada y volvió a sonrojarse, de ser posible, con mayor intensidad. Nezumi volvió a pensar que el color rojo encima de esa piel tan blanca era un contraste bastante agradable a la vista.

—Todavía… estoy… —llegaron sus gemidos cuando Nezumi volvió a reanudar sus actividades previas.

—Está bien —respondió hundiéndose en su estómago y siguiendo con dirección al sur, sus manos explorando y encontrando —, entrarás en calor muy pronto —le aseguró desde algún lugar que Shion no podía ver a través de todas las frazadas envolviéndolos.

Sus gemidos ahogados pronto se convirtieron en jadeos bastante audibles, luego en confesiones bastante embarazosas de recordar unas horas después y al final en declaraciones enérgicas de su amor hacia él. Shion se hubiera echado a llorar al recordarlas después, si no fuera porque su llanto llegó antes, cuando Nezumi contestara a una de ellas positivamente y se la devolviera para seguidamente hundirse en su cuerpo con la convicción de que era suyo, la primera cosa terrenal ajena a sí mismo que no se atrevería a abandonar por nada del mundo.

_Fin_


End file.
